


te amo, idiota

by budapestagain (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Saphael, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/budapestagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon needed a new roommate and along came Raphael, seemingly perfect and funny and cute and with impeccable dress sense. It made sense for him to become friends with him. And dance with him. And sort of fall in love with him. </p><p>Based off the relationship of Simon and Raphael in my weddingplanner!malec au - amor verus. You don't have to read that to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So someone commented on my other fanfiction that developing the relationship of Simon and Raphael in that alternate universe would be cute so I decided to run with it and here is a new fanfiction!  
> You don't have to read "amor verus" to understand this but if you want to, you can.

**CHAPTER ONE**

“I swear that every roommate applicant in New York City is insane.”

Simon searching hungrily through his cupboards, knowing that he really needed to go grocery shopping (he’d been living off Nutella and cereal for the last few days). Clary made a small agreeing noise from the other end of the phone and he carried on ranting.

“The last guy I interviewed was six foot four and kept telling me about how his cat had eaten his hamster and when I asked him if the cat would be living with us, he said he didn’t have a cat,” he said. There was a silence and then a giggle. “Clary? Are you even listening to me?”

“Y-yeah, sure, Simon,” she replied but she carried on laughing at something. “Listen, Jace is home and-” Simon rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t particularly _like_ Jace – he was a good guy and he loved Clary – it was just that the blonde had never been that tolerant of him so he hadn’t bothered to be friendly towards him. Their relationship was based on mutual jealousy and a variety of insults and sarcastic comments. Although Jace had been surprisingly nice when Simon had gone to their housewarming party…that was probably because Alec had been looking over his shoulder all night, frowning whenever Jace got too close to an insult.

“Okay, I’ll let you go,” Simon wandered round the kitchen, checking that his flowers weren’t dying. They weren’t but a few petals had fallen off. He scooped them up and then scattered them in his hair, admiring his 80s-esque appearance in the mirror. Isabelle always loved taking photos, particularly Polaroids and this would be a perfect photo opportunity. “But, before you do, how was your art exhibit?”

“Stressful,” Clary sighed. “And I’m already working on a new project. This one is about love. It’s an easier topic to work with than female empowerment but that just means there are more clichés that I want to avoid. I bet there’ll be some complaints, as always.”

Simon nodded and threw the flower petals in the trash. As he heard Jace’s deep voice, there was a knock at the door. “The last applicant is here,” he said, voice lacking enthusiasm. Over the last ten or so interviews, his excitement had been vanishing, leaving him feeling like he was in a dull and horrible bubble.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He paused as he reached the door, smoothing down his t-shirt nervously. He was at Last Chance motel and this was the last available room. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, taco truck at half one!” Clary confirmed, cheerfully, before hanging up. She never liked saying goodbye. When he’d asked her, she’d said _“because then it seems like they’re not coming back”_ and Jace had smiled at her, affectionately, but Simon knew that it was because the last words she said to her mother was ‘goodbye’ and then there had been the car crash.

Simon banished all thoughts of Jocelyn’s death – which had affected him heavily as well – from his mind as he opened the door, smiling brightly. He was prepared for another psychopath and he could handle another psychopath but this…he was _gorgeous_. Pale skin, dark styled hair, pale pink lips and he was smaller than Simon but he still oozed confidence. “Simon?” He asked with a slight accent, arching an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, hey, how-” Simon realised that he was being a bad host. “Do you want to come in?”

“Unless you want to conduct this interview out here,” the guy replied and smoothly walked past him. Simon couldn’t remember his name. He’d barely scanned the e-mail he’d been sent, tired of the same old and now he wished he had. It was something cool. The complete opposite of Simon. Rex or maybe Angel. “I’m Raphael.” Simon realised with a jolt that Raphael was looking at him with amusement.

“Simon.”

“I know.”

“Sorry, I don’t-” _often get flustered at the sight of beautiful men because I thought I was straight but clearly not. Also hi, when can you move in?_ “I’m…do you want anything to eat?” He asked to cover up his nerves. Preparing something in the kitchen would help distract him.

“I’m okay, thanks,” Raphael said. He sat down on the sofa, gracefully. “ _Dios_ , this is extremely comfortable.” A small smile flashed up at Simon.

“I thought you couldn’t say God, or use God’s name in vain,” Simon said. He sat beside him, regretting the fact that he didn’t have two sofas so that they could stay a reasonable distance away from each other. _Get it together, Lewis_ , he told himself. Raphael looked confused so he gestured to the crucifix necklace he was wearing. “I’m assuming that you’re religious and that’s not just jewellery?”

“I’m a good little Catholic,” Raphael said, the corner of his mouth tugging up into another smile, “but saying _God_ is something you have to learn how to say. It’s treated like a curse word when you use it like that. Sometimes years of habit in childhood are hard to break but when it is broken, it is all the sweeter.”

“Oh.” Simon was most definitely at a loss for words at that. “Do you go to church?” He didn’t know why he was going down this conversational path but Raphael didn’t seem to protest. Instead he leaned towards Simon, closing up some of the gap between them.

“I used to.” Raphael looked almost guilty. “But so much stuff has happened that sometimes I give up hope in my faith. Church doesn’t renew my belief, it makes me doubt it.” Simon smiled. Raphael glanced around the room and Simon took the momentary lapse in conversation to admire Raphael. No, not admire, _assess_ , for good potential roommate qualities. He was wearing a leather jacket, tight pants, his lips were pursed, eyes flickering around. He looked almost inhumane as he sucked in a deep breath, cheekbones sharp, jawline strong. “It’s a nice apartment,” Raphael said. “Why did the last person move out?”

“You’re expecting a bad reason, aren’t you?” Raphael laughed. “My best friend, Clary, moved in with her boyfriend, that’s all.”

“Do I sense a hint of jealousy?”

“You’re remarkably perceptive,” Simon said. Then he sighed. “I used to like her, sure, but she’s really happy with Jace and so I moved on.”

Raphael seemed to stare at Simon for a moment longer than necessary. “I like this place.”

“Yeah?” Simon looked down at his feet. He realised he was wearing odd socks; one with Darth Vader’s face on it, the other with vampires on it. “I like you. You’re the first normal person I’ve interviewed.”

“So you’d want me to move in?” Raphael said and Simon slowly looked up.

He smiled brightly. “I’d love that, Raphael,” he said. “Actually, one thing, can you cook?”

“Beautifully, you should taste my paella.”

“Then welcome to your new home!” Simon exclaimed.

Raphael laughed. “On second thoughts, I think I will have something to eat. Do you want to, I don’t know, grab something to eat?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, sure,” Simon nodded, eagerly, and then realised that maybe he was too excited. He tried to tone his enthusiasm down but just ended up grinning like an idiot. “There’s this _great_ pizza place down the street. My friend’s fiancée introduced me to it,” he added. “It does the best garlic bread.”

“Oh, I don’t-” Raphael began then stopped when he saw the shock on Simon’s face. “Garlic bread sounds great.” Simon leapt up, dragging Raphael up with him by his sleeve, laughing slightly.

 

 

Simon watched in delight as Raphael bit into his slice of pizza, garlic sauce dripping down his chin. He knew that Raphael couldn’t be _completely_ perfect. “You’re such an _idiota_ ,” Raphael mumbled and Simon flushed. “I know that you’re staring at me.”

“You’ve got a little something,” Simon motioned to his own chin and it was Raphael’s turn to look embarrassed. “Isn’t this amazing?” He added and Raphael nodded, happily.

They were sat by the window, the sun was warming them up, they had good food and Simon was happy. He’d sent a billion text messages to Clary and Isabelle and even Alec (they had bonded…well Alec didn’t _know_ that they’d bonded but they definitely had) telling them about Raphael. He was acting like a teenager with a crush but he was just excited because he finally had a roommate and he was normal. And he had a killer sense of humour. He hadn’t seen Star Wars and he’d only seen one Lord of the Rings film but Simon could live with that. It just brought up an opportunity to introduce him to the beloved franchises.

“So, should we be discussing house rules?” Raphael said, taking a sip of his milkshake. “What time do you have to be up in the morning?”

“Eight most days but nine on Saturdays and I don’t work on Wednesdays and Sundays.” Simon smiled slightly as a little kid ran past his table wearing a Batman costume. “I own a comic book shop,” he said.

“That’s-” Raphael’s eyes followed Simon’s hands as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. Simon smirked at him even as his stomach flipped “That’s different. I mean, uh, not, _bad_ different, _good_ different, I like, uh, I’ve never really read any comic books.” He seemed as flustered as Simon was after being caught staring.

“I’ll have to introduce you to them then,” Simon replied. His phone vibrated and he gave it a cursory glance, surprised when he saw Alec was calling him. “Woah, uh, hang on a minute,” he stammered.

“A friend?” Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“Kind of but he _never_ calls me.” Simon picked up the phone and as soon as he answered, Alec’s voice came through, halfway through his sentence already.

“-and she couldn’t remember if you’d wanted a plus one or not for the thing tomorrow and, I decided to-Magnus, shut up-”

“What? Who’s Magnus?” Simon frowned.

“Wedding planner. We’ve just been, uh, choosing flowers, with Lydia.” Alec sounded strange. “Anyway, Lydia couldn’t remember if you’d wanted a plus one for the engagement party tomorrow or not.”

Simon tried to remember what he’d put on the invitation. He was pretty sure he’d ticked the plus one box. He’d been planning to call up someone from his band tonight and ask them to go but sat across from him was a perfectly viable option: Raphael. “Hey,” he lightly kicked Raphael’s leg, “do you want to come to this engagement party with me tomorrow?”

“Can I wear a suit?”

“It’s very formal, I’m guessing you’ll have to.”

“I’m in.” Raphael smiled.

“Alec?” He heard someone sneezing and unfamiliar laughter through the phone. “Alec? Alec?” No response. “I found that book you lent me.”

“Finally!”

“Just kidding, I still have no clue where it went.” Alec gave a little growl of frustration but Simon was too busy being enraptured by the way Raphael was laughing, hand over his mouth like he was trying to hide it. “Anyway, I’ve got a plus one so I-” The call ended and Simon rolled his eyes.

“ _Idiota_ ,” Raphael said, shaking his head in amused exasperation. Simon had a feeling that he was going to be called that a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Simon woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of Raphael singing loudly along to the radio. Simon smiled, endearingly. He wasn’t even singing along to a song, there was an advert jingle playing.

He started to get out of bed and check his phone at the same time but ended up crashing to the floor, wrapped in his bed covers. Almost as soon as he’d lifted himself up, checking his body gingerly for any injuries, the door flew open and Raphael came running in. “Simon, I heard a noise and-”

“I just, uh,” Simon waved his arm around, pathetically, “fell.”

“Oh.” Raphael looked stunned then he started laughing, covering his mouth again. Simon had figured out that that’s how Raphael laughed: he covered his mouth, his eyes crinkled up and afterwards, he would smile so much that he would have dimples. “Do you want some breakfast?” He asked after a while.

“Do we have coffee?”

“I went on a run this morning and grabbed us some from Starbucks,” Raphael said. “It’s a hot morning so I got cold drinks but they are extremely caffeinated. I figured we have a big day ahead of us so we might as well get as much energy as we can.”

Simon shook his head in amazement. “How did I get so lucky?” He wondered out loud and Raphael gave his dimpled smile. “What are you wearing to the party?”

“I have a few suits,” Raphael replied. “Do you want me to help you up?”

Simon blushed but, before he could reply, Raphael held his hand out, eyebrow raised. Simon took it, oddly aware that maybe his palms were sweating and maybe he felt sick but he must have just been disoriented because once he was upright, he was fine, again, kind of. “Th-thanks,” Simon stammered. He walked past his roommate, into the kitchen, as fast as he could without tripping over. At least he’d managed to form a coherent word. There had been one embarrassing time when he’d just said _thank_ to Clary when she handed him a drink and Jace hadn’t let him forget it.

He looked at the bacon sandwiches lying on the table and smiled to himself. He really had hit the jackpot with finding Raphael. Who else would make him breakfast sandwiches? _And_ he’d cleaned up after himself. Simon sat down on a breakfast stool and twirled round, laughing – this was his favourite time of the day when he had forgotten most of his problems and he was happy. His spinning was stopped by Raphael’s hand grabbing his shoulder. “Your phone is ringing,” Raphael said, holding out Simon’s phone. Raphael was standing between Simon’s legs, a lazy smirk on his face, and Simon was sure that he was doing this on purpose. He was standing this close; he was looking like that; he was being so generous…and it made Simon even more flustered to be around him.

Simon answered the call, not even checking who it was. “Hello?” He mumbled, looking up at Raphael, who hadn’t moved.

“Simon, hey,” Isabelle said, cheerfully. “My car broke down and my boyfriend – sorry ex-boyfriend – is an asshole. So can you drive me to the party this afternoon?”

“You broke up with Meliorn, _again_?” Simon sighed, exasperated.

“Well, he yelled at me because I slashed his tires so I told him to pack his bags,” Isabelle said. “But, in my defence, if he doesn’t want me to slash his tires, he shouldn’t cheat on me with my co-workers.”

“That’s true,” Simon grinned. “Uh, I think we can pick you up at around half two,” he said, checking to see if that was okay with Raphael. He nodded. “Yeah, we can. At your place?”

“ _We_?” Isabelle exclaimed, sounding delighted. “Is the oh-so-perfect roommate coming along?”

“Izzy!” Simon hissed, not knowing how much of the conversation Raphael could hear. Isabelle had a tendency to be loud when she was excited, which had caused so many problems over the years. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?”

“I can’t wait to meet him. Is he hot?”

“I’m hanging up,” Simon said and she quickly said goodbye before he did, wanting to slump back into bed and pull the covers over his head. Raphael had stepped away, ever so slightly, but he seemed to be closer, somehow, but maybe that was because of his eyes, following Simon’s every movement. If this was to become a regular thing, Simon would have to take relaxation lessons because it felt like he was going to explode. “Engaged guy’s sister,” he explained, “and one of my best friends.”

“Right.” Raphael said. He walked away and Simon felt the loss but he was back only seconds later, holding two coffees and wearing a huge grin. “I have this suit jacket,” he said, sitting down, “that would suit you, if you want to wear it.”

“Sure, I mean, would it fit me?”

Raphael squinted at him, visibly checking him out – and Simon had to tell himself that he was being irrational and that he was probably just judging whether Simon had the right physique – then nodded. “We’re about the same size.”

Simon made a muffled noise of agreement.

“So this friend…” Raphael said, voice low and teasing, “why exactly does she think I’m the perfect roommate?”

 

 

Simon usually loved driving. He loved choosing the right music for the journey; he loved being able to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He loved driving alone and he loved driving with friends. This time, however, the latter was most definitely not true. Isabelle had taken two seconds to stare at Raphael and then at Simon and exclaim “he is so hot”. Since then, Raphael and Isabelle had annoyingly bonded and made it their jobs to torment Simon about his choice of music. “Can’t we listen to your band?” Isabelle said as they reached the venue the engagement party was being held in.

“You’re in a band?” Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“I know,” Isabelle sighed, “isn’t he _adorable_?”

Raphael didn’t agree verbally but he smiled, slightly. The car pulled to a stop outside the place and Simon looked out at Alec and a man he didn’t know. They were talking with bright eyes and small smiles. Alec looked happy. “Which one is Alec?” Raphael asked.

“The tall one in the blue shirt. The other one is Magnus, the wedding planner.”

Simon got out of the car, tripping over his own feet as always. He followed Isabelle up the steps, grinning. Raphael was right: his jacket did suit him. Isabelle and Magnus greeted one another with excitement but he was too busy thinking about how good Raphael looked in the red tie. When his name was mentioned, he snapped back to attention in time to see Raphael shaking Magnus’ hand. Jealousy shot through him at the way Magnus was eyeing his roommate up – and that sounded possessive and Simon hated it – but it was only momentary as Raphael soon turned back to him.

“Shall we go inside? I feel like their champagne will be better than the crappy one we buy,” he said. Simon laughed, stomach automatically turning in revulsion at the thought of the champagne they’d bought from the market yesterday. They’d been trying to celebrate having a new roommate traditionally, complete with a toast, but it had turned into a non-traditional soda and chips Netflix session.

Raphael walked past Magnus and Simon followed, mind still on the previous night. He’d never really had a crush on a boy before – and celebrities didn’t count – but he thought that this might be it. “God, this really is glamorous,” Simon said, looking at all the expensive stuff lying around and all the expensive clothes people were wearing. “I knew the Lightwoods were rich and everything but this-”

“We need to start acting posh,” Raphael grabbed two glasses of champagne and passed one to Simon. “To us,” he said. Simon echoed the phrase and they both took large gulps. “ _Dios_ ,” Raphael murmured. “Do you think we can steal some bottles?”

“I think I detect, uh, elderflower and lemon?”

“Clearly a few centuries old.”

“The bubbles were made from the breath of queens,” Simon said and they both started laughing, startling the people nearest to them. Despite the various conversations and tinkling laughter around the room, no-one seemed to be truly laughing, like it was forbidden or something.

“This is ridiculous,” Raphael voiced Simon’s thoughts with a scowl. Then he brightened up, the change in mood abrupt, like the clouds moving and revealing the sun, because that’s what Raphael’s smile was like – liquid sunshine. “Lord Lewis, would you like to dance?”

“Raph,” Simon groaned.

“Come on, other people are dancing.” Raphael cast a critical eye around the dance-floor. “But no same-sex couples,” he observed with a grin. “Should we make all the uptight socialites aghast at our open display of love?”

“We’re not-” Simon struggled for a word. _We’re not gay_ was certainly not true for him and he didn’t want to speak for Raphael. _We’re not a couple_ was stupid because it was obviously all a joke. In the end, after much deliberating, he allowed Raphael to take his hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

There were some frowns and narrowed eyes but Simon didn’t really care for several reasons. One: it was really funny to see how disapproving some people were. Two: Clary and Jace were near them, laughing, and Clary’s laughter was loudly hilarious. Three: Simon was clutched close to Raphael’s chest, their faces only millimetres away. He could feel Raphael’s hot breath on his neck. “I really want to try caviar,” Simon said, mostly to get rid of the tension but also because he really wanted to try caviar.

“ _Idiota_ ,” Raphael said but it was almost affectionate. “Simon, later, we’ll try every piece of fancy food they have but for now, can we just dance and not talk?”

“Only if you spin me,” Simon said, grinning. Raphael laughed but he twirled Simon out and then brought him back in, holding him close. They stayed like that for another ten minutes and Simon loved every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support for this fic so far!! I can't wait to write more chapters. Also, if you want me to include anything, like any domestic headcanons or anything, please just comment below and I'll see if I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

He’d been teaching Simon Spanish when he was asked.

“ _Me encanta la pizza_ ,” Raphael had said, expecting Simon to repeat after him.

Instead Simon said, “My band is kind of playing tonight so do you want to come?”

“Really?” Raphael had replied, eyes wide. He knew that Simon was in a band but he’d never been allowed to hear any of their music. A few nights ago, Simon had disappeared with a mumbled half-excuse and had come back, humming to himself, but Raphael had never guessed that he was rehearsing with his band. To be honest, he’d thought he’d snuck out to see a girl.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to. I mean, it’s stupid but I thought we could, I don’t know, grab something to eat before?” Simon said, looking embarrassed. Raphael couldn’t fathom why he couldn’t speak but he couldn’t. He just sat there, quite stunned. This sounded almost like a date and although he wasn’t expecting it to be, he couldn’t help the little butterflies in his stomach. “Sorry, I bet you have plans or a date or-”

“No!” Raphael said, loudly. “I don’t have a date. I’d love to come,” he added with a large smile.

“You could be like my groupie,” Simon said, smirking.

Raphael grabbed one of Simon’s dorky pillows – they were scattered around the apartment and there were even a few that had shown up on Raphael’s bed – and threw it at Simon. Simon easily caught it with a laugh. “Don’t push it, _idiota_ , or I won’t come.” There was a sudden vibration shaking the couch and Raphael jumped.

“Phone!” Simon announced, like he always did, and dived over Raphael to reach his mobile. He answered it while lying on Raphael’s lap, seemingly unaware of what he was doing to him. Raphael watched in adoration as Simon said, “Clary!” with a huge amount of excitement.

“Say hi,” Raphael said. He’d met Clary at the engagement party and they’d hit it off, finding out that they had a shared love of art. He’d seen a few of her exhibits and she told him some stories about Simon from high school. He’d been expecting to feel jealous when he met her or at least resentful of her closeness to Simon, but he’d almost become friends with her.

“Raph says hi,” Simon said. “Yeah, he’s teaching me Spanish.” Simon’s cheeks went bright red as Clary presumably said something. Raphael leaned back, revelling in the soft blankets and cushions that adorned the couch, and watched his roommate speak. He could feel the slight movement of Simon’s jaw against his thigh as he spoke, rambling on about some new film he wanted to go see. It was unnerving how relaxed Raphael became around Simon. “Raphael’s coming to see me play tonight,” Simon said, turning to look up at Raphael with a smile. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Yeah, I-oh, shut up, Jace. What?” Simon looked offended as he threw his phone onto the other chair. “Jerk stole the phone and hung up on me.”

Raphael laughed. He wondered if Simon was going to move now that he’d finished his phone call but he stayed so Raphael carried on staring. It was only fair. “What did Clary want to tell me?”

“She said to look hot tonight,” Simon said.

“Why?”

“It’s stupid…a stupid joke. Do you want something to eat?” Simon leapt up and Raphael shook his head. “Okay, I’m gonna grab some chips, maybe, or popcorn.”

Raphael waited until he’d stumbled out of the room, banging his elbow on the door handle, before grabbing his own phone and immediately texting Clary.

_To Clary [2:32pm]: why did you say look hot tonight??_

_From Clary[2:35pm]: because simon always get an adrenaline rush when coming off stage and he has a few drinks to calm himself down so he gets really flirty_

_To Clary [2:36pm]: I don’t want him to flirt with me_

_From Clary [2:36pm]: sure, raph, sure…_

Simon was good at singing.

Raphael didn’t know why he was surprised – Simon was in a band, after all – but it had been a shock when that beautiful voice had sung those amazing words and Raphael had felt the beauty of the music with shivers down his spine.

He was sat on a barstool, holding a Bloody Mary, and watching Simon with a rapt expression. He was sure the rest of the band were just as talented but he honestly didn’t care. The girls gathered around him seemed to have the same idea, if their loud conversations were anything to go by.

“Simon is so cute,” a blonde said with a giggle. Raphael rolled his eyes and looked down into his drink, wondering if he should buy one for Simon, since they only had one more song left to play. “And he’s looking over here,” she added and Raphael looked up again, to see Simon grinning at him, eyebrow raised.

“This next song is dedicated to my roommate. He’s by the bar, the handsome one in the leather jacket.”

Raphael muttered a variety of curse words as the whole bar seemed to stare at him, grinning. They were probably assuming that Simon had a huge crush on Raphael, which seemed slightly possibly because the song was a slow romantic one, filled with descriptions of soulful eyes and dark hair, and there weren’t any damn gender pronouns, so it might as well have been about Raphael, for all they knew. He hated when people looked at him and now there were so many people who kept glancing at him. He couldn’t even focus on the actual tune because he was too busy thinking of a million ways he could kill Simon when they had gotten home.

He was deep into a detailed daydream about burning Simon’s favourite comic book when a hand rested on his shoulder, jerking him out of his fantasies. “Raphael, did you enjoy it?” Simon asked.

“I hate you,” Raphael replied. “Why did you dedicate that song to me?”

“I don’t know, it just reminded me of you.” Simon smirked and leaned forward to speak to the bartender. “Do we have a regular gig here, then?” He said.

“Sure, kid. See you next week.”

Simon waved and stood up but as he was pulling on his jacket, the blonde from before came walking up, confidence in her every step in stark contrast to the butterflies in Raphael’s stomach as he brushed up against Simon’s arm, almost protectively.

“Hey, you’re a great musician,” she said. “Do you want to grab a drink?”

Raphael would have laughed at how straightforward and uncomplicated she made it seem, especially when all he did was stumble over his words when all he was doing was asking Simon out for a friendly meal, but he was too busy fighting his jealousy.

“Oh, I’m sorry but I’m already going home with someone,” Simon replied, brushing his lips against Raphael’s cheek. The sudden contact made Raphael’s stomach lurch, his hand tighten around his glass. The girl smiled, slightly.

“Okay, no problem,” she said. “You two look cute together,” she added – the worst thing she could have said – before walking away.

He would have preferred conflict, argument, anything but that well-meant compliment, because he was scared how Simon would react.

Then Simon laughed and he dragged Raphael off his barstool, holding his hand firmly. They walked out of the bar, Raphael caught up in the way Simon’s hair was adorably messed up, like he’d just gotten out of bed. What a sight that was – Simon first thing in the morning. Raphael had the pleasure of seeing that every single day.

The city was warm, air thick, so they walked home, instead of getting a cab. Along the way, Raphael listened to Simon talk about nonsensical things, like cats and werewolves and weddings. He was fairly sure that Simon was drunk and Simon was fairly sure that werewolves were real.

“On the next full moon, can we go werewolf hunting?” Simon asked.

“You want to _hunt_ them?” Raphael said. “I thought you’d want to become one.”

“Maybe, but I’d prefer you becoming one because then I’d have a werewolf roommate.”

“What if I ate you?”

“You wouldn’t. I think they can control it.”

Raphael made a little hum of agreement. “I think you’d make a good god.”

“Like Loki?”

“Sure but more benevolent.”

Simon was about to reply, the smile he got when he had a good idea (and it turned out to be that they should go to a convention, dressed as Loki) was appearing on his face, when he suddenly tripped, falling down to the street and taking Raphael with him. They hit the ground, heavily, and Raphael groaned. “ _Dios_ , Simon,” he said, checking himself for injuries. He would have been worried about Simon if he hadn’t been so mad at the fact that his favourite jacket was now ripped at the sleeve and dirtied by the New York concrete.

“You ruined my jacket,” he said, sadly, and Simon started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! the new chapter is up! 
> 
> please comment any fanfiction ideas you want me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long to upload but I hope it's worth it!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Alec walked in the same way Jace had, without knocking and with the confident walk all Lightwoods seemed to have.

Simon was playing a video game, rapidly pressing a red button, while Raphael was sprawled across him, head resting against Simon’s chest, reading _Lord of The Rings_ for the first time. Simon had recommended it that morning when Raphael was complaining that he had nothing to read. “Jace is in the kitchen,” Raphael said and Alec nodded, walking off. “Why are your friends here?” Raphael asked, putting his book down for a second to look up at Simon.

Simon felt his breath hitch as he looked down into those big pretty eyes. “Jace is worried about Alec because Alec’s super gay and he’s getting married to Lydia out of duty.”

“Ah,” Raphael sighed and then stretched out; his hands clutched at Simon’s top as he struggled not to fall off the sofa. “Can I have a go?” He motioned to the controller in Simon’s hand. Usually he’d protest but he willingly handed it over, smiling as he did so. “How do you play?”

“Press…Raph, Raph, you’re crashing my-” Simon sighed as his favourite red car went hurtling into a river. “Listen, I’m going to grab some snacks and you, you just keep pressing random buttons until it works,” Simon said. Raphael slid off of him and Simon walked into the kitchen, cheerfully humming to himself. “Just getting a snack,” he said, “don’t let me interrupt.”

“How’s the new roommate?” Jace asked.

Simon smiled to himself, thinking of Raphael’s dimples and how his hair looked cute when he was fresh out of the shower. They’d set up a routine for their days: they had breakfast together, then Raphael went to work and Simon left for work half an hour later (sometimes Simon pretended that he was going to work early just so that they could walk together) and when they both came home, Raphael cooked dinner or Simon ordered take-out and then they watched Netflix together, almost cuddled up until one of them went to bed. Raphael normally went to bed first and then Simon went on his laptop for a while before going to bed.

Simon quickly started looking in the cupboards when he realised that he was still smiling, dreamily. “He’s good,” he said. “Raphael is, uh, nice, yeah, a good friend, very clean.” Jace laughed. “He buys groceries and he can cook. He’s good at spaghetti. Been teaching me some Spanish.”

Simon adored their Spanish lessons. Raphael often taught him stupid phrases and Simon would parrot them, feeling proud of himself, then Raphael would rattle off a huge paragraph of Spanish, with words Simon couldn’t even make out. Even though it was annoying, it was also insanely hot.

“Better than Clary?” Alec said, teasingly, and Simon jumped, extracting himself from the cupboard, cheeks burning.

“No, of course not, I mean Clary’s…you know…Clary but Raphael is…” _Cute. Funny. Grumpy. Straight._ He grabbed a bag of chips and gestured to the door. “I’d better get back to my game. I left him driving around in my most expensive car.”

He waved at them and almost ran back to the living room, shoving Raphael gently to the side as he sat down, stretching out his legs. Almost as soon as he’d settled back down, Raphael curled up to him, head resting against his chest. Simon automatically let his hand drift onto Raphael’s stomach; just touching the warmth of Raphael’s half-exposed stomach where his t-shirt had rode up. He ignored the surprised look Raphael gave him and focused his attention on the screen. His figure was currently swimming, running away from the police.

“You doing okay?” Simon asked, quietly. He felt like it would be wrong to disrupt their peace.

“Yeah but I’m going to get back to my book,” Raphael replied, just as cautious. He handed over the controller and Simon returned to his game.

 

 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?”

Simon jumped as Raphael appeared at his door, wearing the _cutest_ oversized sweater, the sleeves too long for his hands. He looked utterly amazing and tired and adorable. He was pale with his hair all messed up, utterly devoid of hair gel, and Simon swore that he had eyeliner on.

“Where’ve you been?” Simon asked, sitting up in bed. He was very much aware that he looked like shit but he couldn’t do much about it.

Raphael shrugged and sat down on the bed. He’d left about an hour after Jace and Alec had and he hadn’t said where he was going. “I went to see a friend. Hence the-” He gestured to his eyes, confirming Simon’s suspicions. “He insisted that he try out his new makeup on me. Said I’d look good.”

“Oh.” _He_. Simon struggled to beat down the jealousy. “He was right,” he said before he could think about it.

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” Raphael said.

Simon watched Raphael intently. It was strange how close they’d become over the last few days. The ‘cuddling’ was just the tip of the iceberg. They even shared clothes. Raphael looked adorable in Simon’s t-shirts and Simon apparently looked good in the expensive suits. It was hard to know what lines they could cross and which ones were unacceptable. Simon didn’t know how far he could go, how much he could touch Raphael, what he could say.

“I’ve never been to your shop,” Raphael said, suddenly.

Simon started, startled by the unexpected words. “No, you haven’t, have you?” Simon smiled. “You should come round tomorrow during your lunch hour.”

“It’d be like seeing you in your natural habitat.”

Raphael stretched out and grabbed hold of Simon’s hand. The sensation of a warm inviting hand on his made his skin tingle. It was almost embarrassing about how much Simon liked Raphael. “Do you want me to read your palm?”

“Can you?” Simon raised an eyebrow.

“Kind of. My mother always believed in palm reading and tarot cards. This long line means you’re going to fall in love,” Raphael told him, trailing his nail over the long line on Simon’s palm. “And this one,” he pointed to the one on Simon’s thumb, “means that you’re going to take a risk.”

“Why do I feel like you’re making all this up?” Simon rolled his eyes.

“How dare you!” Raphael held a hand to his chest in mock offence. “I am very magical.”

“Sure, sure,” Simon said and Raphael reached over and grabbed his other hand, enclosing them both in his. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Simon asked, barely able to breathe. Raphael didn’t respond but after a moment of hesitation, he crawled into bed and pulled a blanket over both of them as Simon started scrolling through Netflix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support and I'm sorry it took me so long to write this!!! the next chapter will be VERY good hopefully ;)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Simon was covered in paint, hair streaked with pink and holding a paintbrush between his teeth. He was seriously regretting agreeing to help Clary with her new art studio.

It was his day off, for God’s sake, and he was decorating – one of his least favourite things to do.

The only thing that cheered him up was the regular vibrating of his phone, symbolising the fact that Raphael had text back. They’d had a constant conversation all morning, since Raphael had gone to work, and hence the teasing had begun.

“It’s adorable,” Clary commented. Simon looked up from where he was attempting to scrape paint off of his hands and scowled.

“What is?” He asked.

“You and Raphael. I’ve never seen you so, I don’t know, _smitten_.”

Isabelle started laughing and Simon flicked paint at her. “Listen, nerd,” he said, threateningly pointing at Clary with a paint-splattered finger, “if I’m in love with Raph, then Alec is in love with…I don’t know…his wedding planner.”

“I-I…me and Magnus are-” Alec stammered from the corner. Isabelle started laughing again and Alec walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“He’s such an idiot.” Isabelle shook her head, affectionately. “And so are you, Simon. I saw you and Raphael dancing at the engagement party. You two can rival Clary and Jace’s heart-eyed looks.”

Clary nodded. “Hell, you could even beat us because most of the time, Jace annoys me too much to feel anything but irritation towards him.”

Simon rolled his eyes and flopped down on the beanbag chairs, grabbing a can of lemonade as he went. He didn’t know why he was denying his feelings so much. Normally, he told Clary extensive details about his love life, to the point where she had to tell him to stop, but he didn’t want to tell her about Raphael. It was almost like sharing his feelings about Raphael would lessen the friendship they’d built. It would spoil it, somehow.

His phone beeped and he ignored Clary’s smirk as he hastily answered.

_From Raphael [1:02pm]_

_hows painting?_

_To Raphael [1:02pm]_

_(sending image)_

_I’m covered in paint :( but its fun. hows work_

_From Raphael [1:03pm]_

_you look adorable with pink hair. I think you should dye it that colour. and work is good. stressful, as usual, but good._

Simon grinned and held a hand to his cheek, hoping the cold would cool down his heated cheeks. Of course, it didn’t work and he ended up just looking like an idiot. No-one seemed to notice however. He could hear Clary and Isabelle gossiping and giggling behind him. Alec had emerged from the bathroom, frowning, and staying far away from anyone, eyes trained on his phone. Simon felt the need to straighten (ha ha – bad choice of words) all this out and strongly insist that he didn’t fancy Raphael. If Clary started blabbing to Raphael, things would get all screwed up.

She had already embarrassed him enough this morning.

_“Simon!”_

_His bedroom door swung open and Clary stepped into the room, throwing something at his head._

_“What?” He groaned, emerging from the bed with a scowl. A donut was resting on the pillow next to his head so he stuffed it into his mouth. “Who let you in?”_

_“Me.”_

_Simon sat up, hastily, as Raphael came in, wearing a suit and smiling. He looked…wow. And professional. Simon had seen him in suits before but it never ceased to amaze him how business-like Raphael could be. He looked like he belonged on the cover of Vogue._

_“You’re right, he’s cute,” Clary said with a wink and Simon wanted nothing more than to sink to the fiery depths of Hell._

“Why are you staring into the distance?” Alec said, loudly, and Simon looked up, confused.

“Thinking about Raphael?” Isabelle teased. Behind her, Alec mouthed ‘sorry’ so Simon guessed he’d only thrown him in the deep end to keep the attention off himself. It was fine. Simon felt like he’d grown on Alec, albeit slowly.

“N-no,” Simon said, attempting to sound tough but miserably failing. Clary burst into laughter and he rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

That only set them both off into peals of laughter and even Alec cracked a smile.

 

 

“Honey, I’m home!”

Simon smiled, feeling the warmth in his stomach as Raphael came in through the front door. It wasn’t just the pet name that made him happy; it was just the sight of Raphael with his suit and his messenger bag and…

“Are you wearing winged eyeliner again?”

“What?” Raphael hastily looked in the mirror on the wall and groaned. “Magnus told me that he was only going to do some light eyeshadow.”

“It looks really good,” Simon said then, “wait, Alec’s Magnus? Wedding planner Magnus?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Magnus who was…” Simon stopped before he could finish his sentence. He _was_ about to say ‘Magnus who was flirting with you?’ but he knew that that would sound irrational. “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“Yeah, we kind of are.” Raphael shrugged. “Most of the time we just make fun of each other but it’s nice.” He came to sit next to Simon, grabbing his jacket in an attempt to read his t-shirt. “Star Wars, huh?” He smiled.

“How was work?” Simon asked. He shuffled up so Raphael could comfortably stretch out, resting his feet on Simon’s lap. Almost automatically, used to years of taking Clary’s shoes off as she ranted about her long day, Simon started to unlace Raphael’s designer boots.

“It was okay but I have to work with this guy, Stan, and he keeps hitting on me. I even had to tell him that I had a boyfriend to throw him off.” Raphael sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Simon looked up so quickly that he hurt his neck. Raphael didn’t even seem to be reacting, having accidentally come out. Maybe it wasn’t accidental. “Thank God, he didn’t ask what he was called but if he does, is it okay if I say it’s you?”

“Uh, I, sure, yeah, I mean, I didn’t, uh,” Simon cursed himself as Raphael opened one eye, looking pained. “Sorry. I mean, of course you can.”

“Simon, if it’s that big of a deal, you can say no. I kind of thought that you-” Raphael glanced at the TV and watched the show for a few minutes. Simon finished taking his shoes off and smiled at the cute puppy socks. “I didn’t think you were entirely straight but obviously not.”

“Oh, I don’t really know what I am,” Simon blurted out. “Are you-”

Raphael looked back at Simon and he grinned. “I’m gay.”

“That’s good, that’s, uh, I support you.” Simon nodded. “Yeah, I support you. Wanna order pizza?”

“Pepperoni,” Raphael replied. “No garlic bread.”

And that seemed to be that.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It wasn’t a date.

Simon knew that. Friends were allowed to go to dinner together.

It was not a date.

But he couldn’t help the fluttering in his stomach when they sat down in the corner table, away from the other diners, and when the waitress smiled fondly at them and when Raphael ordered for them after Simon told him that he was a ‘sushi virgin’.

They had finished and Simon was gulping down the rest of his extremely fruity cocktail. He didn’t even know what was in it, except from vodka and lots of paper umbrellas. He was about to say this to Raphael, wanting to see that adorable smile, when his phone started ringing. “One minute,” Simon said and answered, smiling when he heard Clary’s voice.

“Si, I have a proposition for you. Where are you?” Clary said, loudly.

“I’m eating sushi at this place.”

“By yourself?”

“No, not by myself.” Simon took a deep breath. “I’m with Raphael.”

Clary started laughing and he heard her tell Isabelle who also started laughing. “Look, whenever you’ve finished your date, if you want to, meet us at Magnus’ apartment because we want to embarrass Alec.”

“I’m in,” Simon said. “When should we meet you?”

“Ten minutes.” Clary hung up.

Simon drank the rest of his cocktail, slammed the glass (as lightly as he could) on the table and stood up. He held out his hand and Raphael automatically took it, not even questioning as Simon pulled him up. “Raphael Santiago,” Simon said, “would you do me the honour of going to Magnus’ apartment to embarrass him and Alec all night?”

“Simon, it’d be my honour.” Raphael grinned. Simon started to walk away but Raphael stopped him, pulling him back. Simon didn’t know what he was expecting. Maybe a heartfelt proclamation or something but instead, his roommate smiled brightly. “Uh, we haven’t paid yet.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Simon said, flushing red. Things never quite worked out as he planned.

 

They had joined the others after paying and grabbing hot chocolates at a street stall.

Wiping the whipped cream from his mouth, Simon looked at the door to Magnus’ apartment. “Who’s going to knock?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet.

“It was Jace’s idea,” Clary said, clearly apprehensive now that the ‘prank’ was actually happening.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Isabelle snapped. She knocked loudly then stepped back, pushing Jace in front of her.

The door opened and they were faced with a barely clothed Alec, his jaw dropping in shock at the sight of them. “Well,” Jace said, “isn’t this a nice surprise?”

Simon pushed past Jace to enter the apartment, whistling as he looked around at the fancy ornaments and paintings. “Nice,” he muttered to Raphael who nodded in agreement.

“Puts our place to shame,” he said, running his hands over a marble statue. Distracted, Simon almost stepped on a cat. He picked it up and tried to nuzzle into its fur but it leapt out of his hands and sat by Alec’s leg, growling at everyone who dared look at it, especially Jace.

The sudden crack of lightning made Simon jump, falling into Raphael and almost knocking over a vase of flowers. He quickly steadied the rocking ornament and grinned sheepishly. He hadn’t spotted the storm creeping up on them, none of them had, but it was a good excuse to stick around and annoy Alec some more. “Summer storm,” Isabelle said. Then, with narrowed eyes, “they’re not your clothes.”

“I couldn’t wear mine,” Alec sat down with Magnus and the cat. Jace followed suit, between the two, smirking. “Magnus, you think the food will still come?”

“The place I ordered it from are very resilient.”

Raphael was looking out at the storm, half-smiling as he watched the clouds cover the moon. “Damn werewolves,” Raphael said, quietly so just Simon could hear him. The inside joke made Simon laugh and walk into a statue of some goddess. Magnus glared at him.

“Rain or shine, they’ll deliver,” Magnus continued.

“Much like assassins,” Simon joked. Only Raphael laughed but that was okay. “At least _someone_ appreciates my humour.”

 

 

Raphael appreciated Simon’s humour. He appreciated his terrible sense of humour because it sounded so dorky and adorable. Lord, he was smitten. He’d tried to deny how strong his feelings of adoration were but evidently denial wasn’t enough.

Jace suggested Twister and Raphael’s heart leapt. Until – “there are too many guys here,” Simon said, glancing at Isabelle. Raphael clenched his jaw and crouched down to ‘tie his shoelaces’ while attempting to calm down. Like Simon had had any problem with too many guys when he was busy flirting with Raphael and staring at him and generally making Raphael fall in love with him. “Unless you could invite some friends?”

“I’m not letting them meet you, not in a million years. I’m sure Meliorn would love to play, though.”

Magnus chuckled. “I’d love for him to play, as well. Some people, Simon, don’t have a problem with lots of guys in strange positions, almost falling on top of them. I thought you would be one of them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Magnus winked at Raphael, who shook his head in response.

 

 

“Guess this means I win.”

Raphael slowly got up from his uncomfortable position. Simon watched with a hawk-like focus. He had spent dozens of lazy mornings asking Raphael if he was a vampire. The agility, apparently, didn’t come from being undead, it came from being a former gymnast. The thought of Raphael in a stretchy leotard and tights had brightened Simon’s day when he found out. Even Alec had commented about the extra spring in his step.

“What’s my prize?” Raphael asked.

“Victory sex?” Jace suggested, glancing at Simon with a small smile.

Simon gaped as Raphael looked at him too, slowly smiling. God, Simon could write song after song about the particular shade of his eyes. Why did his eyelashes have to be so long? He wasn’t even wearing makeup, which was pure torture.

“New drink?” Magnus said.

“I’ll get a bottle,” Raphael offered, wiping his glittery hands (because instead of dust, Magnus’ apartment seemed to produce glitter) on his jeans. He walked out of the room and Simon stood up, following with an almost zombie-like pace. He watched Raphael for a while as he got out glasses and a bottle of wine. “A toast?”

Simon accepted the glass.

“To us,” Raphael tapped his glass to Simon’s. Simon would have reciprocated but he was slightly shell-shocked. He hadn’t been all too aware that there was a them.

“To your victory,” he replied. “King of Twister.”

“I’ll need a partner in crime.”

Simon laughed for a fraction of a second before Raphael was latched onto him, lips crushing his, hands running through his carefully tamed hair. Simon didn’t dare ruin Raphael’s hair, keeping his hands locked on those sharp hipbones. He could have stayed like that forever, heart racing and brain malfunctioning because _this was finally happening_ but the door opened, the soft click snapping them out of it.

“Magnus!” Raphael yelled, exasperated.

“Sorry! Sorry! Consider it payback for interrupting me and Alec,” Magnus protested, raising his hands in surrender. From the living room, they heard Jace’s drunken laughter and Alec’s curses. “But, I have a guest bedroom down the hall.” He winked.

“I might just take you up on that,” Raphael replied.

“You’re washing the sheets.” Magnus darted out after grabbing the opened bottle of wine.

Simon groaned, burying his head in Raphael’s chest to hide his embarrassment. It was strange how it already felt so normal to be so close to him, how much Simon was craving another kiss. Maybe it was because they’d always been physically close. There’d always been something there, only now they’d gone one step further. Raphael tasted like candy.

“Do you want to-”Raphael kissed his forehead.

“Can we talk first?” Simon said, hopping onto the kitchen counter and running a hand through Raphael’s already messy hair. “I don’t want to lose you. You’re my friend and you’re my roommate. The best roommate I could have hoped for, although maybe that was because I liked you from the start.”

“Really?”

“Are you kidding?” Simon laughed at how shocked Raphael looked. “You turn up at my door, with your adorable face and your Spanish and your amazing cooking. Honestly, if I could, I’d keep you forever.”

“You can,” was the instant response. “Keep me forever, I mean. And I’d be a great boyfriend, if you want. You don’t have to decide right now.” Raphael scratched his nose, self-consciously. “You can take a night or a week or however as long as you want.”

Simon kissed him, a light brush of his lips against Raphael’s forehead. “I don’t need to take a while to decide, Raph. Of course I don’t.”

 

 

The morning started with a bang.

Literally.

Simon had fallen onto the floor, unused to Magnus’ guest bed. Raphael looked at him from the bed, raising an eyebrow. “This is becoming a habit,” he said.

“Shut up,” Simon replied, scowling. He pulled himself up and sat there, smiling for a moment as he remembered what had transpired the night before. By the adorable look on Raphael’s face, he guessed that he was thinking about the same thing. “Can I smell bacon?”

“I think that someone’s cooking breakfast.”

Simon didn’t need any further incentive to race into the kitchen, almost salivating at the sight of the bacon frying in the pan. “That looks delicious,” he said and Magnus turned round, smiling.

“Almost as delicious as Raphael?”

There was a pause then Simon grinned. “I’m not even mad because I have bacon and Raphael. Two of my favourite things.”

Clary, who was pouring orange juice, mimed being sick then looked offended. “Rude,” she commented, cursing as she splashed juice onto the table.

“You’re my other favourite thing,” Simon clarified and this time Alec mimed vomiting, coming in from the bedroom with a yawn. “Late night?” Simon asked.

“Don’t even-” Alec stopped when Magnus smiled at him. “Uh, I, um-” He turned to Simon with a raised eyebrow. “Late night?” He retorted.

There was a burst of laughter then Jace fell off the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY
> 
> the next chapter will be all fluff and hopefully will either be up this weekend or next Thursday (probably Thursday bc i'm lazy) but I hope you enjoyed this enough for a comment and kudos ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry I haven't updated for so long! But I didn't have the motivation to write so I was procrastinating by writing other fanfic :))

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was impossible to avoid staring at Raphael when he was wearing that adorable apron. And it was impossible to not kiss him. After all, the apron did say _Kiss the Cook_ so Simon really couldn’t disobey.

“Si, I’m trying to cook,” Raphael protested as Simon gently kissed the back of his neck. “Do you want me to burn our dinner?”

“No, of course not.” Simon paused. Then, “but we could always order takeout.”

“You’re so unhealthy,” Raphael said then turned round and kissed Simon on the mouth. “Okay, I’m almost done.” He flipped one of the burgers. “Grab the plates.” Simon did so, obediently, and Raphael served up the meal, placing the plates on the table. “Dinner’s ready!”

It had only been two days since they had officially gotten together but they’d already settled into a domestic relationship. Since they were already living together, they already had a routine but they’d added passionate making out and night-time cuddling into it. They mostly went into Simon’s bed because he had the bigger TV.

“Taste good?” Raphael asked.

“ _Amazing_ ,” Simon replied. He stuffed some more of the burger into his mouth and mumbled through it, “Raph, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are we-” Simon hesitated. “Are we boyfriends now?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Yes.”

“Well, good, because otherwise this would be incredibly awkward.” Raphael reached down and produced, from a plastic bag that Simon hadn’t noticed, a mug. “It’s so stupid but it reminded me of you.”

Simon stared, mouth open in shock, at the mug on the table. It was white and simple but it said ‘ _world’s dorkiest boyfriend_ ’ on the side. “Accurate,” he said, grinning. “But you’re the world’s second dorkiest boyfriend.”

“True.” Raphael leaned over the table and kissed him gently. “You’re adorable.”

 

It was half six and Simon was ready to murder someone because it was day off when the phone rang. Raphael had been sneaking around, getting dressed for work, but he loudly cursed now when he saw Simon was awake. “Morning,” he said. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Simon mumbled. “But answer your damn phone.”

Raphael tripped over a pile of comic books in his haste to reach the phone. “Hello? Oh, hey, Stan.” Simon sat up, tense. He remembered Stan. The guy Raphael had lied to about having a boyfriend. “Lunch, today?” Simon felt his jaw involuntarily clench. “Is this-this might sound strange but is this a date? Oh.”

Simon grabbed Raphael’s spare hand and pulled him over. “Put me on-put me on the phone.”

“Shush,” Raphael hissed. “Hey, uh, I’m really sorry, Stan, but the boyfriend I mentioned-yeah, yeah, he’s real, I know it sounded like an excuse. My boyfriend is currently glaring at me.” Raphael laughed. “Yeah, I’m sorry. Lunch still sounds good though, as friends.”

Simon couldn’t help the jealousy building up in his stomach but he made himself concentrate on the curve of Raphael’s arms under that delectable shirt. Raphael was his – and only his.

Raphael hung up and after smiling briefly at his phone, he got back into bed, kissing Simon’s curls. “Thought you needed to go to work?” Simon said, unable to help the grumpiness entering his voice.

“Come on, idiota.” Raphael kissed him back.

“I just don’t see why you want to be my boyfriend.”

“Because you’re adorable and we live together and you make me happy. Why the hell would I break up with you?” Raphael smiled. “So, let’s cuddle for a while until I absolutely have to go to work.”

Simon shifted slightly, head resting against Raphael’s chest. When they weren’t a big spoon or a little spoon, they just cuddled, wrapped up in each other. “Can we get a cat?” Simon asked.

“No.”

“Raph-”

“What kind of cat?”

“A cute one.”

“We already have you.”

 

 

“Izzy, that actually tastes amazing,” Simon said, eyes wide as he spooned rice into his mouth.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Izzy glowered at him.

“N-no reason.” Simon ignored Raphael’s choked sniggering and glanced over at Magnus instead. “I didn’t know you and Raph were friends.”

“Yes, we have-” Magnus smiled. “-shared interests.”

“Does that mean we both were chasing after unattainable men?” Raphael said, grabbing Simon’s hand. Izzy started laughing; her earlier annoyance washed away, as Alec blushed, deliberately avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“How about some coffee?” Alec said, leaping up. Magnus stood up too, much to Alec’s chagrin and Simon’s amusement.

They all waited until the two were out of the room before leaning in for a hushed conversation. “Are they-” Simon frowned, biting his lip. “Do they fancy each other or-”

“Magnus really likes him,” Raphael said.

“Alec likes him too,” Jace confirmed, exchanging a worried look with Izzy. In the time that Simon had known Alec, he’d never expressed any romantic interest in anyone – man or woman or otherwise.

“We shouldn’t talk about them behind their backs,” Clary said.

Simon nodded and turned to Raphael. “You thought that I was unattainable?” Simon asked, eyebrow raised. “You know that I had a huge crush on you ever since you stepped into my apartment?”

 

 

“Really?”

“Of course.” Simon kissed Raphael’s nose with a smile but their moment was ruined when Jace faked vomiting all over the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Simon was worried. It was a strange kind of worry – one that was residing in the pit of his stomach and had done so since Raphael had begun worrying him.

“I think he’s cheating on me,” Simon whispered to Izzy as they ‘gathered more baking supplies’. Simon had raised an eyebrow at her and she’d understood his meaning. He needed to tell her something, away from Raphael.

“Raph loves you. Jesus, Simon, he’s not cheating on you.”

“He doesn’t-” Simon stammered. “We haven’t-we haven’t discussed _love_ yet.”

“That’s beside the point. Why would he be cheating on you?”

“He keeps hiding his phone from me and he’s been acting really suspicious,” Simon said.

“Listen, as someone who’s been cheated on more times than you can count on two hands-” They both grimaced as they thought of Meliorn (it was an automatic response now that the two were over for good). “I should know when people are cheating. And since you’ve been here, Raphael has been nothing but the sweetest person in the universe.”

“He went out twice in the past week but wouldn’t tell me where he had gone or who he’d seen. And someone called him with the screen name _X_. Tell me that’s not suspicious.”

“It kind of sounds like he’s a spy,” Izzy said, grabbing a bag of flour from her store-room shelf. “C’mon, Si, let’s go back and I’ll ask him a few questions. I’ll find out if he’s really cheating on you or if he’s…” She grinned. “Santiago. Raphael Santiago.”

“Was that a terrible James Bond attempt?” Simon asked with a groan. She lightly punched his arm as she skipped out into the kitchen. Simon waited for a second before following, an automatic smile tugging at his lips as he saw that Raphael was eating the raw cake mixture. “Raph, stop, you’ll get food poisoning or something.”

“You look adorable,” Simon added, planting a kiss on his cheek. If Raphael was cheating on him – and Simon was getting more suspicious every day – then it would really hurt Simon. Maybe it would even break his heart, however dramatic that sounded.

“Cute.” Izzy let the word hover in the air or a while. “So, Raphael, can I borrow your phone?”

“You’re holding yours.”

“Mine is stupid. I want to, uh, check out the model of your phone because, um-” Izzy sighed. “Never mind. How about you put the cakes in the oven and we’ll get the decorating stuff out.”

 

 

By the time they’d reached home, Simon was just about ready to burst. Neither he or Izzy had any idea if Raphael really was cheating but he’d gotten another mysterious phone call halfway through decorating the cakes. He had been close to saying something a few times but he’d resisted, waiting until they were home.

As soon as the door closed, Simon dropped his coat on the floor. “Raphael, are you cheating on me?”

“Are you-” Raphael picked up the coat and hung it up on the hooks. “Are you serious?” Simon nodded. “You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Simon resisted the urge to throw the coat back on the floor. “Are you not even going to deny it? Are you not going to say that you l-like me too much to ever cheat on me or even hurt me?”

“Simon, don’t be ridiculous. Why would I-”

“Why not? You’re gorgeous and funny and I _thought_ that you cared about me.” Simon considered going into his bedroom and packing a bag of clothes but that would mean that Raphael would have time to worm his way out of whatever this was. “I just need to think. I’m sorry,” he added, immediately regretting his words. He wasn’t sorry. In fact, he wanted to scream at Raphael until he told him the truth.

Maybe he hadn’t cheated but then why was he looking so amused?

“Simon, don’t be a drama queen. Listen, I can, um, explain this but it’s…not yet. I still want this to-”

Simon had had enough. He turned round and slammed the apartment door. Raphael’s voice was quiet and distant but he definitely heard him shouting out his name. He ignored him, heart clenching.

Who would be home?

Surprisingly – maybe for the first time in a while – he wasn’t wanting Clary or Izzy’s company. They always said the same things, not wanting to upset Simon. Alec would be useless and he wasn’t good enough friends with Lydia to ask her. Jace was worse than Alec. That only left one person.

 

 

Simon knocked on Magnus’ apartment door at exactly half seven, praying that he was home. To his relief, the door swung open and Magnus peered out, eyes outlined in gold. “Stephen?”

“You know that it’s Simon. Can I come in?”

“I guess.”

“If Alec’s round, don’t, um, don’t let me bother you.”

“He’s currently half in denial,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. “I suppose that you can come in.”

He stepped to the side and Simon entered the apartment, a little bit shocked that he’d actually been allowed in. Magnus sat down on the sofa, managing not to spill a drop of his drink. Simon clumsily collapsed next to him.

“What’s up?”

“Raphael,” Simon said and Magnus sighed. “I think he’s cheating on me.”

“Raphael? You think that Raphael is cheating on you?” Magnus snorted. “Raph loves you, okay? He really does. And I know that you two have only been dating for a short while but he’s really not the type to keep-I don’t know, to keep you as a steady boyfriend while he sleeps around.”

Simon smiled, sadly. “You don’t know how he’s been, Magnus. He’s been acting so suspicious.” Chairman Meow curled on Simon’s lap and he looked down at him wretchedly. “I asked him,” he said. “I asked if he was cheating on me.”

“What did he-”

“He laughed. Called me stupid. Then he denied it but…but the way he looked at me, Mags.” Both flinched at the nickname that had just slipped out. “He looked at me like I was an idiot. He didn’t even try to explain himself.”

“Raphael is a complicated man,” Magnus said. He stretched out and yawned. “Listen, Simon, you’re lucky. You’re incredibly lucky. Because you have someone who loves you back. Raphael can love you back without repercussions.”

There was a silence as they both weighed up those words. Simon knew he was fortunate. He’d found the person he could easily spend the rest of his life with and there weren’t any obstacles in their way.

“I think I’m going to get some sleep,” Simon said. “Spare room?”

“Sure. You know where everything is, I assume.”

“Probably. Last time I was here…with Raphael…in that bedroom.”

“Don’t want to hear about it.” Magnus waved his hand. “Get some sleep. We’ll talk again in the morning.”

 

 

Simon went home at eleven the next morning.

“Raph?” He called out, tentatively. Thankfully, Raphael’s phone was on the table, his coat was on the back of the sofa. He hadn’t packed his bags and disappeared like Simon had feared.

“I’m in your room.”

Simon took a deep breath before stepping inside but then his breath was taken away by the sight of what was on his bed. Raphael in Simon’s Pokémon t-shirt, tight against his muscles, and holding a kitten. It was a ginger tabby and it was adorably fluffy.

“What-”

“You said you wanted a cat. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Raphael blinked up at Simon with long lashes. “Magnus told me that, uh, that I was being slightly insensitive yesterday.”

“Magnus?”

“Yeah. He called me when you left this morning. Said you’d had a heart-to-heart. Called me an _idiota_. He said that when I laughed at you for thinking that I was cheating, you felt like I was…I don’t know…”

Simon just laughed and jumped onto the bed, submerging himself in the blankets and in Raphael. “You got me a cat?”

“Yes, I did.”

“A cat?”

“Yes, my love.”

“You got me a cat!”

“Yes!”

Simon grinned and kissed his boyfriend, sweetly and slowly. “What should we name it?”

“It’s a her.”

“Okay, what should we name _her_?”

Raphael hesitated for a second then held the cat above his head. “Buffy.”

“Really?” Simon scratched Buffy’s stomach. “Buffy, okay. That’s a good name. I’m guessing this is why you’ve been acting strange. And you haven’t been cheating on me.”

“I haven’t. Although I did go out for coffee with the seller, Ragnor.”

“Is he attractive?”

“Not as much as you.”

Simon rolled his eyes and picked up the cat. Buffy suited her.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Simon loved Raphael. He honestly did. But he didn’t understand why he couldn’t seem to be able to gather the confidence to actually tell him that he loved him.

“When did you first tell Clary that you loved her?”

Simon had heard all about Jace and Clary’s relationship but he couldn’t quite recall Clary’s re-telling of the first ‘I love you’.

Jace considered this for a second, pausing the video game they were playing. Alec let out a snort but he looked up from his book. “I guess it was six months after our first date. I’d had a crush on her for ages but after that first date, I kind of knew.”

“And how did you tell her?”

Alec was looking increasingly more annoyed, for some reason. “I took her to her favourite art gallery,” Jace said. “And I told her that one day, maybe in a few years or maybe in a few months, she’ll have a painting hanging among all of her favourite ones. Then I said that I loved her.”

“I remember it being _less_ romantic.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you bring me and Izzy along because you were so nervous? And I swear you broke something.” There was a silence and then, “can we stop talking about relationships? It makes me break out in hives.”

“Alec, you’re the one who’s engaged,” Simon pointed out and Alec returned quietly to his reading. “How did you word it exactly?”

“Do you want me to get you a pen so you can take notes?” Jace smirked.

“Yes, actually.”

“Shut up, Simon.”

“Yeah, shut up, Simon,” Jace repeated after his brother and unpaused the game. “We need to finish this competition in the next half hour because I’m picking Clary and Izzy up from yoga or wherever they’ve gone.”

“Martial arts,” Alec corrected. When Jace just grunted, Alec looked at Simon with a small smile. “He really underestimates them,” he said, “but I bet they could easily pound him through the floor.”

Simon laughed but both of them missed the absolute look of horror on Jace’s face as he realised just how strong – and violent – his girlfriend was.

 

Emboldened by the few cocktails that he’d drunk during their date, Simon cautiously approached the subject of love. “Past boyfriends?” Raphael repeated Simon’s question with a little frown, his brow furrowed. Simon nodded, eagerly. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he had a sudden desire to know everything about Raphael.

“Have you ever been in love?” Simon asked. “Before? Not that you’re…have you ever loved a past boyfriend?”

“I don’t suppose I have been in true love,” Raphael said. He took a second to take a sip of coffee before continuing. “Have you?”

They were in a retro diner – all red booths and jukeboxes and waitresses in aprons. It had been Clary’s suggestion but Raphael seemed to love it, occasionally paying a quarter for a song to be blasted out. He liked listening to Elvis croon out love songs as they ate their meal.

Simon looked down at the remnants of his burger and smiled. “I don’t know. I used to fancy Clary and I, I thought that I was in love with her but it wasn’t…she’s my best friend and it’s easy to get platonic love mixed up with romantic.”

“I actually thought that you and Izzy-”

“Oh, no, no. We’re friends. I couldn’t imagine…I mean, she’s hot, sure, but-” Simon stopped talking. Then started again, stammering over his words. “Well, I might have liked her but as much as I like you. Compared to you, she’s not-” He shrugged. “She’s not all that special, romantically.”

Raphael smiled at that. “Do you want to go for a walk before we go home?”

 _Home_. “Sure.” Simon loved their home together. Raphael hadn’t officially moved into Simon’s room but he spent every night sleeping in Simon’s bed and he’d even brought in his favourite blanket. Raphael’s room was only used now for his extensive collection of clothes. Neither of them had brought up how they were getting very serious very fast but it wasn’t like the elephant in the room or anything. In fact, it was becoming normal to say ‘ _I live with my boyfriend’_ to the myriad of people who asked about Simon or Raphael’s romantic life.

They went the long way home, through Central Park, and past a few homeless men feeding pigeons. “Spare any change?” One of them asked. “I spent my last dollar on bird feed.”

Raphael laughed but gave the man ten dollars.

In that moment, Simon decided that he really, really loved Raphael. Spend the rest of his life with him kind of love.

They continued walking, past a few trees where Raphael told a story about how his friend got mugged but scared the muggers away by pretending to be a demon or something. Simon listened intently and laughed at all the right places but he was too engrossed in staring at Raphael as he spoke. His eyes were bright and he was grinning and he looked more alive than he had in days. Maybe the secret to a long and happy relationship was finding someone who made you live more than you did without them. Raphael certainly did that to Simon. The other day they were even discussing going skydiving.

“Simon, I know that we’ve only known each other for a month,” Raphael said. “But-”

Simon knew what was coming, deep down, but he still panicked even though he’d just been thinking that _yes_ , he did love Raphael. He panicked so much that he tripped over his own feet. Seeing the ground hurtling towards him, Simon did the thing that came first to his mind and he grabbed Raphael’s jacket sleeve. That did nothing to stop his fall and the ripping sound just made it worse.

“That’s my favourite jacket!” Raphael exclaimed. “Every single time I try to be romantic, Simon…every _single time_!”

Simon scowled at him from the ground, holding up the piece of floral silk. “Oops,” he said and Raphael groaned. He helped him up, holding his hand for longer than necessary with a sigh.

“It’s a good job I love you.”

“Yeah, it is.” Simon carried on walking then stopped, turning round quickly, mouth dropped open. “What?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you, idiot.” Raphael stepped forward and grabbed Simon by his jacket. “Te amo.”

“That…that…you love me?”

“Yes.”

“ _Te amo_ …that means I love you?”

“Yes, it does.”

Simon leaned forward for a chaste kisses. “I love you too. Like really really love you.”

Raphael grabbed Simon’s hand and pulled him forward into a brisk walk. “Come on. I want to show you where I broke my arm as a kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY FINALLY
> 
> also i'm going to be a regular updating schedule so there will be new chapters every Monday (i'm a day late with this one oops) and Thursday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just almost 1500 words of pure fluff oops

**CHAPTER TEN**

Raphael was 90% sure that cats shouldn’t be taken on walks but Simon did look cute holding Buffy and wrapped up in a big coat so he’d reluctantly agreed that _yes, cats did get taken on walks by normal people_.

For some reason, Alec had been hiding out at their apartment that morning so he’d scoffed at the sight of Simon about to take Buffy out but they’d both ignored him and left him with a key and a strict warning not to delete anything that they’d recorded on the TV.

“Where are we going again?” Raphael ignored the strange looks they were receiving from strangers and focused all of his brainpower on not kissing Simon and actually listening to what he was saying.

“Clary needs help setting up her art display,” Simon explained for the hundredth time that morning. “And you, Mr Grumpy, are coming to help.”

“I’m not grumpy. I just don’t really _get_ why we need to help. I had a whole day planned out.”

“You said that we were going to catch up on Game of Thrones in our pyjamas.”

“Exactly. I had it planned.” Raphael scowled. He used to much grumpier but Simon had mellowed him, over the past few months. He didn’t scowl as much anymore but all of the smiling had caught up with him and he was tired and feeling unsociable. “Surely she can get Jace to hang up a few paintings.”

“There’s 3D art too,” Simon said.

“Alec’s currently at our apartment, being lazy and doing exactly what I wanted to do.”

“He’s meeting Magnus and Lydia this afternoon to discuss the seating arrangements.”

Raphael sighed. Alec was his friend, and so was Magnus, but they were both the biggest idiots in the entire world.

Simon thrust Buffy at him as he stopped at a food truck to buy a milkshake. Raphael waited, patiently, holding the cat, as his boyfriend bought the drink with the most cream available. Simon sipped at it and instantly gained a whipped cream moustache. He took his previous statement back – currently, Raphael and Simon were the biggest looking idiots in the entire world.

 

They arrived at the gallery later than Clary had told them to be there because Simon had insisted on buying a _Happy Art Show Opening_ present.

“This is awesome,” he said, again. He held up the snow-globe and shook it, cheerfully. Inside was a red-head girl wearing an elf’s costume.

“Si, I love you and I hate to burst your bubble but you do know that it’s nowhere near Christmas, right?” Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Christmas is months off.” Although he had started to think about presents and what Christmas as a couple would be like, he would never admit this to anyone but Magnus. Even telling Magnus was pushing it because he was pretty sure that Magnus told Alec everything.

“No, no, it’s an inside joke. In high school once, Clary was an elf at a mall and-”

“Oh, look, we’re here.” Raphael quickly pushed open the doors to the gallery, interrupting Simon’s story.

They made their way through the winding corridors until they’d reached the _Shadow Room_ as instructed by Clary’s text. Shouting was coming from inside and they looked in to see Clary and Jace already in the middle of a heated argument. Isabelle and Magnus were in an equally disturbing position, doing yoga on the floor, limbs twisted at a range of angles.

“Clary!” Simon exclaimed. He ran forward to hug her – Raphael and Jace both shared an annoyed glance – then instantly burst into a long story about the history behind his present. The story seemed to make sense to her, despite Raphael not being able to follow it _at all_. He walked further into the room, admiring the artwork.

“It’s great, isn’t it, Raph?” Magnus called from the floor where he was untangling himself. “On par with Michelangelo.”

“Is that the old artist or your college boyfriend?” Raphael replied.

“Mm, both. Although the college boyfriend was actually called Michael. He was still tremendous at art and in bed. I should set you up with him, my dear.” Magnus extended a hand to Isabelle and helped her up. “Not that that nasty Meliorn is out of the way.”

“I’m going off boys for a while,” Isabelle said. “And girls,” she added and Magnus shut his mouth, looking disappointed. “Relationships in general.”

“The people of New York are weeping.”

Raphael smiled as Magnus sashayed up to him, the familiar sandalwood scent filling his mind when Magnus kissed his cheek. “Hey, Magnus,” he said. Then, “you’re squashing Buffy,” when Magnus didn’t move away.

“Oh, apologies.” A step back and Buffy decided to follow him, leaping out of Raphael’s arms. “Have you seen Alexander? He’s avoiding me, again.”

“He’s at our place,” Raphael said.

“Ah. I don’t suppose-”

“You’re helping me out!” Clary called out from across the room. “No running after your boyfriend today.”

“You’re seeing him this afternoon anyway.”

“Yes, but with Lydia.” Magnus sighed. “I like her, truly, but I’d like her more if she wasn’t engaged to my boyfriend.”

“I’m sure that she’d like you better if you weren’t dating her fiancé,” Raphael said.

Magnus pouted but shut up, instead gracefully dancing over to the other side of the room to (presumably) text Alec in peace.

Raphael sat on the one chair in the room, not knowing or caring if it was an art piece or not, and watched Simon with a small smile. For the first time in his life, he thought that he’d found _It_. True love, a soulmate, whatever. He’d spent so many hours watching romantic movies with the others that he now knew what the romantic speeches consisted of when someone declared their love.

Theirs hadn’t exactly been a movie-worthy romance. Rushed and happy and with the minimal drama, if they didn’t count when Simon thought he was cheating. If anything, they would be the background relationship of a movie – the married couple who gave advice to the main couple. He didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind the domesticity and he didn’t mind the fact that he’d settled down.

When he was a teenager, he always insisted that he would never settle down. But teenage him hadn’t known Simon. He’d only known the rough guys in his neighbourhood and he’d _thought_ that they were all there was. Moving out of his old neighbourhood was the best decision he’d ever made.

He’d moved out and then he’d hung around in a friend’s apartment for a while and then he’d moved into Simon’s apartment and now _this_.

This utter heavenly bliss with Simon and their cat and their friends.

“Raph, you gonna help or you going to sit there, staring at Simon, all day?” Clary said, eyebrow raised.

“He can’t help it. I’m gorgeous,” Simon said.

“That’s very true,” Raphael said and wrapped Simon in a hug. He’d been feeling very affectionate lately. “Love you,” he whispered but obviously not quietly enough.

“Oh, so you two have _finally_ said it to each other!” Jace grinned at them. “Next thing you know you’ll be getting engaged then married then having kids and then buying a house in the suburbs and a dog.” He must have seen Raphael’s increasingly paling face because he stopped talking and busied himself with perfectly positioning the giant canvas on the wall. “This looks kind of like me.”

Clary looked up quickly. “It’s not,” she said. “It’s just a random blonde man.”

“No, no, he looks exactly like me. Why-why am I draped over a naked Simon?”

“Anyone want a coffee?”

“Clary!”

Raphael walked over to the painting and started laughing. “It does look like you,” he said.

Clary glared at him. “Thanks a lot, Raphael. Honey, it looks like you because you’re my muse. All of you guys are my muses. Look, that’s Simon kissing Raphael and that’s Jace on Simon’s back. And that’s Alec and Magnus riding a horse in the background and there’s Lydia fighting with Isabelle.”

They all gathered round and stared at the canvas.

“And why exactly are we all naked?” Raphael asked.

“I don’t mind. I look good,” Isabelle said.

“It’s great, Clary.” Magnus squinted at it then frowned. “Wait, who is that in the corner being impaled by a spear?”

“Oh, that’s Jace’s mother.”

Isabelle and Jace both looked affronted for a moment then they shrugged. “That makes sense, I guess,” Isabelle said. “I bet that she’d be insulting me even as she was screaming as she died in pain.”

“Someone has mommy issues,” Magnus said. “And mommy-in-law issues.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter!! Originally there was meant to be two more but it would have meant that the last 2 chapters would be shorter and I decided to go for one big one!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and everything while I wrote this.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos on this final chapter. And if you want, subscribe to me for more of my work!!
> 
> I love everyone who has taken the time to read this. ThANK YoU

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

“The wedding has gone off without a hitch,” Simon announced.

The others stared at him as he started laughing. Raphael sighed then explained, “he means because no-one got hitched. It’s this stupid joke he saw on TV the other week. He’s been dying to use it.”

“That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

Jace scowled and was about to retaliate when Clary rested a hand on his arm. “No arguing. Today is a special day. It is the day that Lydia and Alec almost got married. We shall always remember this day. We will celebrate it, every year. Promise?”

“Promise,” everyone replied.

The day, despite the few problems such as the groom kissing the wedding planner and the bride wolf-whistling as he did so and _then_ the chief bridesmaid asking the bride out for drinks, had gone surprisingly well. After the Kiss, the guests had all flocked to the nearest bar, where many toasts were made.

Maryse had wandered in halfway through Lydia’s drunken toast about how Magnus and Alec were the best couple ever – Simon and Raphael had protested, Clary and Jace had nodded – and she’d gotten the slightest bit drunk at the disaster of a day. In the end, she had to be carried out by an apologetic Robert.

Now they were all in Magnus’ apartment, lying on his bed in the dark, and staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

“That’s going to be so annoying when I’m trying to sleep,” Alec muttered.

“They’re staying,” Magnus replied. “And so are you.”

Magnus and Alec were cuddled up and occasionally they’d kiss until the others booed enough that they were forced to break apart (Clary said that she couldn’t deal with the overdose of cuteness and Jace just mimed vomiting). Simon was lying next to Alec and holding hands with Raphael, who was lying somewhere in a huge pile of blankets and pillows. Isabelle and Jace were spread out over the bed, leaving minimal room for Lydia and Clary but they managed.

“Why do you two have to sit like that?” Lydia groaned and pushed at Jace’s leg.

“We’re siblings. Alec would be lying like this too if he wasn’t so enchanted with his new boyfriend.” Isabelle shifted and allowed Lydia an inch more of bed space.

“We used to make snow angels a lot, even when it wasn’t snowing,” Alec admitted.

“That’s adorable.”

“Yeah, you can make them with your kids,” Simon said and everyone fell silent again. “Sorry. Are you not having kids?”

“Kids would be nice,” Alec said, in the smallest voice.

“Named after me, of course.” Jace sighed happily. Then, “Chairman Meow is sleeping on my stomach! Look! He isn’t trying to murder me with his adorable cat claws of hell!”

“I’m proud,” Clary said. She sounded sleepy.

“Me too,” Simon said.

Another few minutes of silence passed and Clary fell asleep. Jace wasn’t far behind but his snores made it impossible for anyone else to sleep. Isabelle and Lydia ended up on their phones, stalking people on Instagram. Alec and Magnus happily talked amongst themselves and Simon couldn’t help smiling when he heard some of it.

“Love you,” Magnus was saying and Alec said it back.

“Love you,” Simon tried and a hand reached out and slapped his forehead.

“Shut up. It’s 2am. Go to sleep.” Raphael hesitated before mumbling something, slurring the words together but Simon knew what it was.

_Love you too._

Two months had passed since the wedding, Simon had bought his own comic book shop and Raphael was considering something big. Like, big, _big._ At least that’s what he said to Magnus.

Magnus frowned at him. “Is this something I need a drink for?” He asked.

“Yeah, probably.” Raphael sat down and accepted the glass of red wine he was handed. “I’m thinking of asking Simon to marry me.”

“What?” Raphael jumped at the sound of Alec’s voice. Alec was in his gym clothes, looking startled. “Sorry,” he said, flushed. “Couldn’t help but overhear.” Alec had moved into Magnus’ apartment, letting Lydia keep theirs. “Very proud of you, Raph. Hope he says yes.”

“What if he didn’t? Oh _Dios_.”

“No, no, I meant…I just meant…never mind. I’m going to the gym with Clary. I’ll see you later.” Alec kissed Magnus’ head then quickly got out of the apartment.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “He will say yes, Raphael. Don’t worry. Alexander is just an idiot. A gorgeous idiot with an amazing set of muscles and incredible stamina but still an idiot.”

 

 

There were so many candles. _So many_.

Simon stepped over the lavender scented candle and then smiled as he realised why there were so many candles.

“Raph, are you being romantic?” He called out through the apartment.

“I’m trying!”

“Where are you?”

Simon tripped over a candle and winced but it just wobbled then thankfully didn’t set anything alight. There was a (creepy) silence then Raphael emerged from the kitchen, holding two glasses of champagne and wearing the jacket Simon loved on him.

“Did you have a good day?” Raphael walked through the candles gracefully. Simon was 90% sure that he was dating some supernatural creature.

“I’m feeling a little underdressed,” Simon confessed. He looked down at his _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ t-shirt and then back at Raphael’s expensive and stylish outfit. “But you look really good. Like supermodel good. Greek god level of handsome. You could easily be Hercules or something.”

“Thanks but I think that you look better.”

Simon blushed and sipped the champagne to stop himself from getting too flustered. After all these months, he still got all blush-y when Raphael said or did something cute. Raphael was currently looking at him like he had just created the stars in the sky and presented them to Raphael. Maybe he had, in a past life. Simon had entertained the notion of past lives and soulmates throughout the ages many times with Clary.

“I really love you, Simon.”

“That’s…I really love you, too. Really, really.”

“I need to ask you something.”

If Simon wasn’t so frozen in shock, he was sure that he’d been screaming or having a meltdown. Instead he had a meltdown in his mind. Statements like that were usually only followed by two very different questions: either _do you think that we should break up_ or _will you marry me_.

“Do you-”

Simon panicked, in typical Simon fashion, and in his haste to stumble backwards – because he wouldn’t let Raphael see him cry – he knocked over a candle.

“Oh, _Dios_ ,” Raphael muttered. He produced a fire extinguisher from the back of the sofa and quickly put out the fire. “I thought something like that would happen. You and candles are not a good combination. I’ll keep that in mind.” Then he took a deep breath and Simon watched, feeling sick. “Simon-”

“I love you.”

“I know, I know.”

“I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you.”

“And I you. If you could just let me finish, I could-”

“Will you marry me?” Simon blurted out. Break-ups could be stopped by proposals. Surely that was a thing. Propose to the other person before they could break your heart?

“You’re an idiot,” Raphael said but he was smiling that smile that made the world stop spinning. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a velvet box.

“Oh. Oh.”

“I was going to propose to you, idiot. I mean, I _am_ going to propose you. So, Simon, I’ll marry you. But…will you marry me?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you and not just because you said that you’ll marry me.”

“Okay. That’s good. That’s…good.” Raphael grinned then lunged forward and pulled Simon into a kiss. It felt like their first kiss all over again and even better.

“Te amo,” Raphael said. “Always.”

“Te amo,” Simon agreed, nodding his head as he gazed up at Raphael. “Te amo.”


End file.
